


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 14.69

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [15]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam、Blake，外加一張沙發，你還能期待什麼？</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 14.69

**Author's Note:**

> 同樣感謝百忙之中還幫我校對的櫻～

「謝謝你們協助今天的訪談。」漂亮的主持人向他們微笑致謝，周遭的工作人員各自整理著設備，準備結束今天的攝影。

Christina和Pharrell都站了起來，唯獨躺在沙發椅上的Adam還是維持著原樣。

「你還不肯起來？」鄉村歌手側著腦袋看著那個把頭髮染成粉桃色的男人，他下意識的伸出手，不過好像又想起什麼般的把手收了回來。

「不想動。」他翻過身，背對著Blake，「想睡覺。」他這句話說的很大聲，在附近收拾東西的工作人員都轉過視線，對Blake露出同情的眼神。

Blake聳聳肩，表現出對這一切都相當習以為常。「Hey, buddy，你不會想要睡在這種地方的。」他們在NBC的一間會議室裡，為了接受Access Hollywood的訪談，這裡確實不是個適合讓Adam小睡的地方。

可是Adam完全不理會Blake的勸阻，他把眼睛閉了起來，手臂壓在腦袋下當作枕頭，看來是真的打算就這麼開始補眠。

「他昨天才剛結束演唱會，今天一早就來錄影了，難怪會這麼累。」Pharrell特別放低了聲音，體貼的不想打擾到Adam。「可惜我等一下還跟製作人有約，不然我就留下來陪他了。」他的語氣中非常真摯，在旁邊收拾的工作人員們都能感受到。

「算了吧，那個是Blake的工作。」拉過Pharrell的手臂，Christina好像要他別淌這灘渾水。「你就乖乖留下來等他睡飽再說吧。Adam想做什麼你是阻止不了他的，你早就該知道了。」金髮女人瞥了兩個人一眼。「如果不想惹火他還是在這坐好等他醒來吧。」

被困在Adam和沙發中間的Blake無奈的嘆了口氣，他對上Pharrell關切卻帶著笑意的目光，Blake選擇不予理會改而掏出口袋的手機。

有一個新來的攝影助理對眼前的景象感到不可思議，他低聲問了身旁的前輩：「所以他們就那樣嗎？」

「啊？」前輩頭也沒抬，在理解小菜鳥問了什麼以後，他聳聳肩。「誰叫Blake很寵他。」

「真奇怪....」他懂得什麼叫做男人間的友誼，可是面前的兩個大男人，感情好的有點過頭了吧？

「放心，多來幾次你就習慣了。」最後，前輩用簡單的一句話作為結論。

人群都離開以後突然變得很安靜，Blake維持著半靠在椅背上的姿勢，小房間中只聽得到Blake滑動手機發出的細碎聲響而已。

這樣的寧靜持續了一段時間，直到Adam翻了個身，把腦袋移到了Blake的肚子上面。

「我都不知道你有這麼睏，明明我昨天很早就讓你睡了。」大手埋進那片粉紅，從Blake的角度他看不見Adam的臉，只有可笑顏色的頭髮而已。

「或許有點太早了。」手指繞著Blake的牛仔褲打轉，最後他停在Blake褲腰的鈕釦上，指甲敲著那塊銀色金屬，感覺意有所指。

「Adam....」他想要把Adam拉起來，可是對方依舊頑固的不肯離開他的腿。

「你是在說你不想我嗎？」鼻尖突進Blake股間，Adam微微仰頭，水汪汪的大眼睛眨呀眨的誘惑著Blake。

「當然想你，想得不得了。」他想把Adam抓起來好好的親吻一番，可惜顯然搖滾歌手有其他的想法。靈巧地拉開了牛仔褲拉鍊，修長的手指隔著內褲撫摸著底下半硬的肉柱。

「這裡也想我嗎？」沒有等到Blake回答，Adam逕自掏出裡面的炎熱男根，迅速的塞進嘴巴裡。

當他被久違的熟悉熱度包圍時，Blake才意識到已經這麼久了嗎？他已經將近一個月沒和Adam上床了，這個認知讓他忍不住抬起腰，想要把陰莖更加往Adam嘴裡送。

「嘿，」無預警的被噎了一口，Adam不滿地拍拍Blake的大腿。「悠著點，cowboy。」話雖如此他也沒有真的生氣，只是抽出了Blake的陰莖，改用嘴唇撫弄著尖端。

「Sorry.....」用手背碰碰Adam的側邊頭髮，扎人的感覺不太舒服，不過Blake並沒有移開。

「算了，我也沒辦法對你生氣。」他講的很認真，這的確也是事實，畢竟哪個傢伙會把討厭的人的陰莖吸得如此津津有味呢？

Blake的手指重回到那團粉色的髮絲上，他扯了扯，成功吸引了Adam的注意。「嗯？」依舊含著Blake陰莖的他無法出聲，所以挑起單邊眉毛用眼神表達疑問。

「上來，我也來幫你。」Blake不用講得很明白，對方就能夠理解他的意思。

從Blake腿間爬了起來，Adam移出空間讓Blake可以平躺在沙發上，他則甩掉自己的鞋、解開褲子拉鍊，他沒有把褲子全部脫掉，畢竟他們還身在工作場合，萬一不小心被誰撞見那就糟糕了。

鄉村歌手迫不及待的將Adam拉回自己身上，只不過和剛才的角度不同，這回Adam扠開雙腳跨在他的臉上。

 __「比起剛才好多了。」拍拍被布料包覆著的渾圓屁股，當然如果可以他更希望能夠直接接觸底下細緻的肌膚，可惜現階段他不能挑三揀四。

「難得你也能想出點好主意，Shelton。」Adam也同樣急切，沒有浪費時間，他迅速地將頭埋回Blake的雙腿，把硬梆梆的肉棒再次吸回口中。

輕哼了一聲，最後Blake決定不要把時間花在和他打嘴砲上，畢竟他的嘴巴還有更重要的事情可以做。

比如首先就從讓Adam射在自己嘴裡開始？

 

三小時候之後，Christina從平板電腦中抬起頭，她摘下了耳機，對著坐在面前的男人開了口。「我們應該能夠去叫他們起床了吧？」

「嗯？」剛剛說著和製作人有約的黑人男性此刻正悠閒的陷在單人沙發中，他把手上看到一半的書閡起來，同時瞄了一下手腕上的機械錶。「應該可以，我想他們大概"睡飽"了。」他特別加重了發音，然後和Christina交換一個了然於心的微笑。

肩並著肩朝會議室走去，他們表現得相當平常，一路上還在討論這次盲選中幾個不錯的好選手。

他們最後停在門外，Christina伸手朝Pharrell畫了一圈。「就交給你了。」 

「我的榮幸？」他的口吻帶著不確定，不過Pharrell依舊勇敢的扭開了金屬門把。

沙發上的兩人傳出平穩的呼吸聲，不得不說Christina很慶幸至少他們沒有無腦到赤裸裸的躺在那邊，她已經看過一次裸體的Adam－－雖然說他的小屁股確實很誘人－－她不想再不小心撞見第二次。

和他們離開時的模樣不同，Blake把Adam困在了椅背和自己的身體間，他的手臂緊緊圈在Adam腰上，而Adam也將腦袋全部埋在Blake的頸領中。

「真是對可愛的情侶檔，你說是嗎？」手肘抵抵一旁的Pharrell，Christina忽然有點後悔自己沒有帶手機進來，太可惜了。

「是啊，我想我永遠也不會看膩。」手插在口袋的音樂製作人聳聳肩膀，他的笑容依舊掛在臉上，久久沒有退去。


End file.
